


Jason's Nightmare

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Alpha, Omega, And Pup [14]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Character Death, Fear, Fear of Death, M/M, Murder, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Jason loves his family. Loves his mate. Would never do anything to hurt them.So why is he in prison for their murder?





	Jason's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This was longer than I wanted it to be so oopsie daisy
> 
> Enjoy anyway!

“Hm, what’s this I see?” Jason purred as he stepped into the penthouse to find Dick alone on the couch, reading quietly.

None of their children were in sight, likely spending the night at Bruce’s or friends’.

He slid up behind the Omega, placing his hands on Dick’s shoulders as he bent down to place a kiss on the back of Dick’s head. “Just you and me tonight, isn’t it Dickie?”

Dick did not reply and Jason’s instincts instantly began screaming at him to figure out what he’d done to anger the Omega this time. Dick’s scent wasn’t different though, which was what was really throwing Jason off. It was completely the same. There was no anger or frustration which served to confuse Jason even farther.

“Dick?” He tried again, placing his hand on Dick’s back. He froze, eyes going wide. He couldn’t feel Dick breathing. When he rushed around the front of the couch, Dick’s eyes were empty and glazed over, blood pouring down his face from his eyes, ears, mouth, nose.

He was dead. Not just dead, if the huge red stain on his chest was anything to do by. No, he’d been killed.

Jason felt shattered. The bond between him and Dick broken and empty. His mate was dead.

“Dick,” he whimpered, falling to his knees and pulling the Omega’s corpse with him, cradling Dick’s dead body to his chest. “No, no, Dick. Please.” He buried his face in Dick’s hair as he cried.

He wasn’t sure how long he sat like that before his instincts suddenly screamed and his eyes snapped open. The pups. His pups. Where were they?!

“Sorry, I’m so sorry,” Jason whispered as he gently lay Dick on the floor, folding the Omega’s hands on his stomach, closing Dick’s eyes before standing and all but racing down the hall.

John was first. Had to be first. Their youngest pup was only three. He had no hope of fighting. Mary and Catherine could have hidden and Thomas was a decent fighter so he could be okay.

But John...

Jason burst into the nursery and instantly doubled over as the contents of his stomach forced their way up at the sight of intestines spread around the room, splattered against the wall with the little pup’s head sitting in the center of the room, eyes gouged out and mouth ripped open in the shape of the Joker’s smile.

“Oh god, oh god,” Jason whispered before he was heaving again, bile and spit sticking to his chin as he slowly sat up, screwing his eyes closed. The assailant had merely stabbed his mate, but his pup...his youngest pup had been _mutilated._

“Fuck,” Jason hissed. He was shaking, a green haze descending over his eyes. He growled quietly, still feeling sick as he crossed the hall to the girls’ room, hand on the doorknob but hesitate to open the door, terrified of what he might find. Taking a shuddering breath and closing his eyes to brace himself for whatever sight might be waiting, Jason pushed the door open.

The smell of bleach and decay hit him like a truck and he nearly gagged again, just barely managing to keep it down as he forced himself to open his eyes and take in the sight of the carnage.

Mary was lying in bed with her head hanging over the edge, throat slit and bleach poured into the wound and into her mouth, eating away at her body. Catherine lay crumpled on the floor, chest wide open and ribs snapped wide as maggots ate away at whatever was left.

Jason whimpered, a nearly pure Omegan sound that any other time would have made him sick as an Alpha to emit.

“Why?” He asked to no one in particular. “Why them? Who...who would do this?!”

The kids had obviously been left where they were killed. The timeline was a little strange since the girls’ room smelled like they’d been killed weeks ago but Dick and John looked fresh. Surely Dick would have noticed if someone had killed two of his pups!

As Jason left the girls’ room and turned towards Thomas, his feet seemed to turn into concrete. He couldn’t move. He didn’t want to move. There was no way Thomas was still alive. Not after Dick and John and Mary and Catherine. Thomas was dead, that was obvious.

The only question was how bad was the corpse and how had he been killed? Jason...Jason didn’t want to know. Didn’t think he could stand to know. Dick, his Omega, and these pups had been all he had. Bruce barely tolerated him on a good day and Jason just _knew_ he would be blamed by Bruce and Crew for the death of Dick and the pups.

Jason had lost everything in the span of...of how long, Jason still didn’t know. He didn’t know how long he stood in the middle of the hall before slowly, slowly, creeping towards Thomas’s door. He felt lightheaded and couldn’t feel much of anything, let alone here anything over the never-ending pounding in his ears.

He was shaking violently. Not the kind of shaking that you only noticed when you held your hand up and held your head very still to see it, but the kind of shaking that you could feel regardless. He was crying. Had been crying since he’d found Dick. Although the crying had drastically changed now. He was openly sobbing, almost bawling as he pushed Thomas’s door open.

“Thomas,” he whimpered, spotting nothing in the near pitch dark room. “Thomas, please.”

No reply. Jason bit down a sob as he reached for the light switch, flipping it.

Nothing. No light. The room remained dark. That at least snapped Jason into fight mode and calmed his shaking enough for him to draw his gun and hold it out in front of him.

“Who’s there?” He demanded, voice thick with tears. He blinked rapidly to try and clear any tears out of his eyes as he slowly and carefully crept into the room, gun at the ready. “I warn you, I’m armed you motherfucker.”

Still nothing. No reply. Tentatively, Jason let himself hope that maybe Thomas was alive. Maybe he’d gotten out and gotten help.

He cleared the bedroom and the rest of the penthouse quickly before he returned to the living room, closing his eyes as he passed the other bedrooms, unable to look at the corpses of his pups. He kneeled next to Dick, stroking his fingers over the acrobat’s cold, pale cheek. The blood was dried and flakey.

He’d been dead for a long time. They all had.

“But that’s impossible,” Jason whispered as he gazed down at Dick, stroking his head through the Omega’s hair. “I left this morning. It’s...it’s only been two hours. I was just at the store. I...” He closed his eyes tightly when tears threatened to fall, leaning down to press his forehead to his mate’s. “I swear to you, Dick,” he whispered, a hand resting on Dick’s head. “I won’t rest until I find who did this. And I swear, I _swear_ I will make them pay.”

 

.............

 

Jason didn’t think his stomach could handle returning to Mary and Catherine’s room or John’s, so he would reluctantly have to leave their corpses where they lay. Dick’s, at least, he could move to the master bedroom.

He stripped the blankets and top sheet down, throwing them to the floor before gently returning to the living room to lift Dick into his arms.

“Everyone is long dead enough for the scent of decay and rotting flesh to set in,” Jason whispered to himself as he carried Dick back to the bedroom. “But rigor mortis hasn’t set in. It’s like your bones and muscles followed along with the usual several hours after death, but not...not the smell.” He shook his head as he gently placed Dick in the middle of the bed, reaching down to snag the top sheet and drape it over Dick’s body.

His heart screamed as he was finally forced to face the fact that Dick was well and truly dead.

He was alone.

 

..................

 

Jason drove top speed to the manor, barely stopping his motorcycle in the driveway in time to avoid hitting the back of a police car.

“Thomas has to be here,” Jason whispered to himself. “He must have made it here, called the police.”

He shook his head. “But it’s _miles_ from the penthouse to the manor. He would have gotten tired and the killer would have caught up with him.”

Unsure, Jason dismounted his bike and climbed the steps to the front door, knocking loudly three times.

Commissioner Gordon answered the door. “Jason-”

“Gordon,” Jason breathed. He wondered how he looked. Probably pale. His eyes were definitely red rimmed from crying. “Thank god, I-”

Gordon cut him off, his words freezing Jason’s breath in his lungs. “Jason Todd, you are under arrest for the murders of Dick Grayson, John Grayson-Todd, Mary Grayson-Todd, and Catherine Grayson-Todd.”

“What?” Jason whispered as he was grabbed by two police officers who were quick to cuff his hands behind his back. “No! No, Gordon, you’re wrong! I didn’t kill them, I _wouldn’t_!”

“You have the right to remain silent,” the officers began to recite as they dragged Jason to the waiting cop car, Gordon following close behind. “Anything you say can and will be used against you.”

Jason strained against the hands, struggling to turn. “Gordon, please!” He shouted over his shoulder. “I love Dick, you know that! I love my pups! I’d never kill them, I swear!”

He managed to turn, only to freeze when he found Thomas standing beside Bruce, tucking close to Tim’s side with Damian standing dutifully behind him and Alfred nearby.

“Thomas!” Jason shouted, only to frown when the boy flinched away, burying his face in Thomas’s side. “Thomas, please!”

He was shoved into the back of the police car and could only stare as Bruce placed a hand on Thomas’s shoulder, guiding him inside with the others. None of them cast Jason another glance.

 

............

 

“Todd!” A guard of Gotham City Prison shouted as he stormed up to Jason who was seated on the picnic table in the corner of the courtyard, glaring at the ground. “You have a visitor.”

“Who?” Jason asked as he was grabbed and dragged through the cold, concrete halls to the visitor room. He didn’t get a reply but his reply came soon enough when he was forced into a seat across from, “Thomas.”

“Hey,” Thomas greeted. He didn’t look as terrified as he’d looked three months earlier when Jason had been arrested. In fact, he looked rather cocky.

“Thomas, are you okay?” Jason whispered.

“Oh I’m fine!” Thomas replied, way to bright and happy for someone who had just lost most of his family three months earlier. “Glad the killer is in prison now.”

“They caught him?” Jason asked. “Who was it?”

Thomas grinned, a dark look that made Jason feel sick because there was something underlying it that he didn’t like.

“Haven’t you figured it out already?” Thomas asked, clasping his hands together atop the table between them. “It’s you.”

Jason’s stomach fell. “No,” he whispered. “No, no I didn’t. I didn’t kill them, Thomas, I swear!”

Thomas chuckled. “Yeah, I know,” he said. “But you were framed.”

“if you know I was framed, then you could get me out of here,” Jason told him. “You could-”

“Don’t you get it, dumbass?” Thomas snapped, cutting Jason off. “ _I_ framed you.”

Jason felt lightheaded. “What?” He whispered.

“Dad and I were perfectly happy without you,” Thomas replied, crossing his arms over his chest with a glare. “Dad _loved_ me! I was all he needed!”

“Thomas-”

“But then you showed up,” Thomas hissed. “And suddenly, you were all he wanted. All he needed. He _loved_ you more than me.”

Jason shook his head, desperation shining in his eyes. “No, Thomas, that’s not true. You know that’s not true.”

“I watched for years as dad did everything he could to make you happy,” Thomas went on. “I’ve never see him like that with anyone. With any other Alpha. Not with Midnighter, not with Mr. Wilson. No one.”

“Thomas, listen to me!”

Thomas shook his head. “All you ever did, while dad poured his heart and soul into your relationship, was use him. Breeding him constantly. Cause you’re just like every other Alpha. All that matters is your cock and you don’t care who you have to hurt to get your rocks off.”

“Thomas, I loved your dad,” Jason whispered. “And I loved you.”

“But I was a mistake.”

“You were a result of your dad and I showing each other how much we really loved each other,” Jason replied.

“What about Catherine and Mary? And John?”

“I’ll admit, they weren’t planned,” Jason said, choosing his words carefully. “But we loved them all the same. At least one of the twins were planned. We _did_ want you to have a brother or sister.”

“What about baby number five?” Thomas asked.

Jason frowned. “What?” He whispered.

Thomas grinned, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest. “Dad was pregnant,” he said smugly. “When he died.”

Jason suddenly felt like his whole world had dropped out from under him. “He was pregnant?” Jason whispered.

“That’s right,” Thomas confirmed. “And yet you killed him in cold blood.”

“I didn’t,” Jason declared. “I-I _didn’t_!”

Thomas rolled his eyes. “Don’t get your pants into a twist, Jason,” the fourteen year old said, chuckling. “I know you didn’t kill them.”

Jason froze. “What?”

“Well obviously I know you didn’t do it,” Thomas explained. “I’m the one who did.”

Jason felt sick. “You killed them?” He whispered. “W-why?”

“Don’t you mean how?”

Jason wasn’t sure if he wanted to know how. “Why?” He asked again.

Thomas ignored him. “Dad was pretty easy. Never even put up a fight. I put a drug in his food that caused him to bleed from the eyes, nose, ears, mouth, you name it.”

“But he was stabbed.”

“Well I _tried_ to give him a painless death,” Thomas snapped. “But the fucker refused to die. So I took a knife, yours by the way, and stabbed him.”

“And John?”

“Oh, he was last,” Thomas said with a nod. “Catherine and Mary had to die after dad cause they were more likely to run and tell someone. Or call you and I could not let that happen.”

“How did you kill them both?”

“Well, I had already put poison in Catherine’s food,” Thomas explained. “A kind that would hatch maggots to eat her from the inside out. So she was already on the floor in pain when I came in.”

“And Mary?”

“I’m sure you can figure that one out,” Thomas said with a smile. “I slit her throat then poured bleach over her before moving on to rip Catherine’s ribs through her chest. They both died in pain, by the way.”

“And John?”

“Damn, the baby was too easy,” Thomas said, chuckling. “I just decapitated him with the swords you think you keep well hidden, then I just mutilated his body and cut up his mouth-”

“Like the Joker,” Jason concluded. “Why?”

“To try and throw you off track,” Thomas replied. “You already hate the Joker. You’d never think anything of me not being in the apartment.”

“Then you ran to the manor.”

“Drove, actually,” Thomas corrected. “The cops don’t really care about illegal driving when you’re trying to get away from your killer father.”

“Thomas-”

“You’re never getting out of here, Jason Todd,” Thomas snarled as he stood. “Your life is over.”

 

\----------------------

 

Jason woke with a scream, bolting up in bed and staring around the bedroom in terror.

“Jason?”

He flinched violently, squeezing his eyes closed tightly as a bedside lamp flipped on, blinding him. “Jason, what’s wrong?”

Jason didn’t want to open his eyes. To see the blood. He flinched and curled away when a gentle hand landed on his arm.

“Jason?”

It was Dick’s voice. So he...he wasn’t dead. Couldn’t be dead or choking on blood if he was talking, right?

Tentatively, Jason opened his eyes and gazed over at Dick. The acrobat’s hair was wild from sleep, bonding mark bright red and fresh as he watched Jason with worry in his eyes.

“Dick?” Jason whispered, voice hoarse and raspy.

“Yeah, it’s me,” Dick said gently, scooting closer to Jason and stroking a gentle hand down the Alpha’s back. “Are you okay?”

“N-nightmare,” Jason whispered, slowly moving to pull Dick into a bone crushing hug, closing his eyes to deeply inhale the Omega’s sweet scent.

“Oh, Jay,” Dick whispered, bringing his arms up to wrap around Jason, squeezing just a fraction higher than Jason was. “It’s okay. Everything’s alright.”

“Can we check on the pups?”

“Of course,” Dick replied, waiting for Jason to slid out of the hold before slipping out of bed and grabbing his robe, returning to Jason’s side and taking his hand.

Together they checked in on John - fast asleep - Mary and Catherine - fast asleep - and Thomas, who was wide awake.

“Is everything okay?” Thomas asked when they came in. “I heard a scream.”

“Papa just had a bad dream,” Dick explained as he took a seat on the bed with Thomas. Jason hovered nearby before taking a deep breath.

“Thomas,” he said quietly. “Do you hate me?”

Thomas’s eyes went wide. “What?!” He asked. “W-why?”

“I dreamed that you...that you hated me for getting dad pregnant with Mary and Catherine and John,” Jason said quietly, refusing to look at Dick. “That you hated me for coming back.”

“Papa, I don’t hate you,” Thomas said softly. “I’ve never hated you. You’re my papa, I love you. I always have.”

Jason nodded, looking down when Dick’s slender fingers wrapped around his wrist. “Jay,” he said softly. “Are you okay?”

“I am now,” Jason replied, giving the two of them a weak smile before kneeling in front of Thomas. “Thomas, I know you’re thirteen now but can you promise me something?”

“Yeah, of course,” Thomas replied. “What is it?”

“if you ever start to hate me,” Jason went on. “For any reason. Will you tell me or your dad? Please?”

“I don’t hate you.”

“I know, I know,” Jason said quickly, nightmare still fresh in his mind. “But promise me.”

Thomas looked over at Dick before looking back to Jason. “I promise,” Thomas said softly. “And I promise I don’t hate you.”

Jason nodded. “Thank you.”

He was startled a moment later when Dick and Thomas suddenly wrapped their arms around him, pulling him in to a tight hug.

“We’re a family, Jay,” Dick said firmly. “No one hates you. I promise.” He looked over at Thomas. “I know you’re all grown and presented now, but do you want to sleep with me and Papa tonight?”

“Can I?” Thomas asked, looking back between Jason and Dick before conspiratorially whispering, “I think Papa needs all the love he can get tonight.”

Jason gave a weak laugh as Dick grinned. “Sure,” Dick said with a smile, standing and holding his arms out to take Jason and Thomas’s hands. “Come on. Let’s go back to bed.” He looked over at Jason. “Is that okay?”

“Yes,” Jason replied with a small smile. As they followed Dick back to the bedroom, Jason placed a hand on Thomas’s shoulder. “I love you, Thomas,” he said firmly. “I loved you before you were born and I love you even more now. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there at first but I hope I’ve more than made up for that.”

“You have, really,” Thomas assured him gently. “I love you Papa.”

“I love you too, Thomas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed!!!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts !


End file.
